


Hearts of Glass

by ever_neutral



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ever_neutral/pseuds/ever_neutral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their most memorable moments are marked by broken glass --- she’s the escaped convict; he’s the man who (almost) escaped conviction.</p><p>[<i>Salvage</i>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts of Glass

Wesley doesn’t have hard feelings, really.

He used to look back on _that night_ with a healthy sense of outrage (he was always keenly sensitive to these things, _the injustice of it all!_ ), fire-and-brimstone and holier-than-thou and all the things that position you on the right and white _(and he has the broken-glass scars on his chest to prove it.)_

(He knows better these days. There’s no real way to escape that. _All their little cuts and bruises._ )

He remembers what she told him, all the things he had to look forward to _(blunt. sharp. cold. hot. and loud.)_ ; remembers vowing to endure it. _Forcing himself to live, just to see his friends again._

Life has a way of surprising you on replay.

So it’s somehow not surprising to be driving back home _(where that heart pathetically persists)_ , Faith as his passenger, a vision in fugitive blue.

Their most memorable moments are marked by broken glass --- she’s the escaped convict; he’s the man who _(almost)_ escaped conviction.

It’s not surprising at all. _They’re both doomed to return to the site of their crimes._

He thinks of that night now, with nothing of the same fury. Even now, when he wears his rage like armour (to match the spikes he’s attached to his skin, the ones that shoot out should anybody _ever_ try to touch him); he fancies he knows exactly what Faith was feeling when she stuffed that gag back into his mouth, cutting off the words in her head _\-- like instant replay --_ she didn’t need to hear aloud.

He’d be stupid not to realise the depth of their connection. _It goes right down to the roots rotting their souls._ (But he doesn’t have hard feelings.)

Tonight, Wesley feels stupid _enough_ to want to take advantage of that fact.

He glances over. And it crosses his mind. He doesn’t want to hurt her, not really.

He just wants to hear her scream.


End file.
